Aelios, ninja de la nuit
by Aelios Nocturna Tenebris
Summary: Ceci est ma première fic, avec un ninja nommé Aelios en personnage principal, Aelios est un orphelin qui souhaite devenir ninja de Konoha, et refonder son clan.


Je ne possède pas Naruto et ses personnages ainsi que son univers, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, ma seule création seras le personnage principale de cette fiction à savoir Aelios, merci à vous. (Ceci est ma première fiction donc n'hésitez pas à review pour me dire les points à améliorés ou bien même si vous avez des idées pour l'histoire).

**Chapitre un.**

Une nuit froide d'hiver à Konoha, une ombre se dirigea vers les portes du village caché de la feuille, en silence, sans un bruit. L'ombre sortie de la forêt, éclairée par la lune il s'avisa être un homme aux cheveux bruns, plutôt longs et en bataille, des yeux bleus perçant, tel l'océan. Il était exclusivement vêtu de noirs, ses habits étant composés d'un pantalon sombre muni d'un petite poche sur le côté. Un long manteau de cuir noir ouvert pour laisser voir un débardeur de même couleur ainsi qu'un pendentif représentant le kenji de la mort. Des mitaines en cuir munies de chaînettes avec une tête de mort sur le côté extérieur de la main. En outre, sur son poignet droit, il avait une amulette munie de plusieurs piques. L'homme se stoppa pour faire face aux deux gardes du village, ceux ci le regardèrent alors.

« Qui es tu étranger ? » fit l'un des gardes au nouvel arrivant

« Mon nom ? » répondit celui ci d'une voie neutre, sans émotions apparentes que se soit dans ses yeux ou bien dans son ton.

« Oui, ton nom, d'où tu viens et la raison de ta présence à Konoha. » répondit le garde sur un ton sec.

Le mystérieux ninja ne pris pas en compte le ton employé et se contenta d'avancer pour que les gardes voit un peu plus celui ci, leurs montrant bien qu'il n'était pas armé, et au passage, qu'aucun bandeau frontal trônait sur son front.

« Je me nomme Aelios... Aelios Kuronushi du clan Kuronushi, mais vous ne devez pas le connaître, il est considéré comme disparu depuis des lustres. Comme vous pouvez le constaté je ne vien d'aucun village, et c'est aussi cette raison qui m'amène à Konoha, je souhaiterais intégré ce village alors je vous serais reconnaissant de me conduire à votre Kage. » répondit le dénommé Aelios sur le même ton que précédemment.

Les gardes se regardèrent et acquiescent d'un simple hochement de tête, ouvrant les portes du villages en silence, l'un d'entre eux entra, précédé par Aelios, marchant dans les rues de Konoha, un jeune homme blond vêtu d'une tenue noire et orange s'avança vers le garde.

« Hey salut Kotetsu ! Qui est avec toi ? » Hurla le jeune homme en s'avançant vers ledit Kotetsu.

« Ah bonsoir Naruto. C'est un gars qui s'appel Aelios Kuronushi » répondit le garde en continuant son chemin. « Il veut voir Tsunade pour intégré le village »

Kotetsu continua son chemin, suivit d'Aelios qui salua Naruto d'un simple hochement de tête. Naruto les suivis aussi, Kotestu poursuivit son chemin, mais fixa Naruto qui marche à ses côtés.

« Que fait tu Naruto ? » Demanda t'il un peu surpris qu'il les suivent.

« C'est simple, j'ai envie de savoir qui c'est » Dit il d'un ton joyeux, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Aelios.

Les trois homme marchèrent dans Konoha un long moment en silence avant de pénétré la tour de l'hokage, Kotetsu s'aretta devant une porte, sûrement celle du bureau de l'hokage. Aelios hocha la tête positivement et attendit contre le mur à côté. Naruto le fixa.

« Alors, dit moi, tu t'appel Aelios pas vrais ? » demanda subitement Naruto.

« Oui, c'est ça. J'imagine que tu veut aussi savoir pourquoi je suis à Konoha, et plus précisément dans cet endroit précis ? » répondit Aelios au jeune blond, d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

« Ouai. » se contenta de répondre le porteur du Kyubi.

« Je suis ici pour devenir un shinobi de Konoha et restauré mon clan en tant que clan de Konoha, si possible. » suite à cet réponse, il vit Naruto sourire, ce qui le surpris un peu, et lui mit une grande claque sur l'épaule, ce qui le surpris d'avantage encore.

« Et ben, bienvenu à Konoha Aelios, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre ! » Il semblait enjoué, Aelios sourit un peu et fit oui de la tête, puis la porte s'ouvrit, Kotetsu en sorti et désigna la porte à Aelios, qui y entra suivit par Naruto.

« Salut la vieille ! » hurla Naruto, la hokage ciquième du nom souria, par pur politesse devant l'étranger car l'on pouvais voir la veine sur sa tempe droite.

« Bonsoir Naruto » Répondit elle énervé avant de reprendre son sérieux et fixer Aelios. « Bien que vien tu.. » Se stoppa t'elle soudain car en effet une jeune femme rose entra dans la salle.

« Naruto ! » dit elle en envoyant son poing vers son visage, ce qui l'envoya dans un mur.

« Aie mais j'ai fait quoi ?! » dit le blond en se grattant la tête.

« N'insulte plus Tsunade Sama ! » elle se stoppa et regarda Tsunade à deux doigts d'explosée de colère, elle se calma en fixant Aelios. « Je disais donc... D'où vien tu et que vien tu faire à Konoha ? »

Naruto s'assis et Sakura regarda le visiteur qui la regarda un bref instant avant de la saluer en silence.

« Je m'appel Aelios Kuronushi, je viens vous demander l'autorisation de loger à Konoha et y vivre. Je suis à la base un civil de Kiri, bien qu'issus d'un ancien clan, je n'ai pas souhaiter intégré les shinobis de ce village par raison personnel. » répondit le jeune brun en croisant les bras.

« Tu te doute bien que je ne peut pas te laisser devenir shinobi de Konoha comme ça, il faudra que tu passe un test avant pour voir ton niveau, et seulement ensuite nous pourrons éventuellement te faire rejoindre nos rang. » répondit la blonde.

« Bien, si je deviens shinobi, j'aimerais refonder mon clan. »

« Et quel est ce clan ? » demanda Sakura , visiblement intriguée.

« Le clan Kuronushi, surnommé étoile nocturne. » dit alors Tsunade.

« Exact, vous connaissez hokage sama ? » demanda Aelios, un peu surpris.

« Mon grand père m'en avais parler, c'était un clan réputé de Kiri qui avait la particularité de manipulé un jutsu nommer le Yamitsu. Un justsu capable de manipulé l'élément ténèbres si mes souvenirs sont exact. Je me souviens aussi qu'il avais dit que ce clan fût anéanti par Kiri lors de la dernière guerre ninja parce qu'un ninja de ce clan avait aider l'un des nôtres. » expliqua Tsunade, les yeux clots.

« Ce ninja était mon grand père, mais le clan à survécu, mon père et ma mère avait eût le temps de fuir, je suis né plus tard, peu de temps après la chute de l'éclair jaune. A l'heure actuel, mes parent sont tout deux mort, je n'ai plus de foyer. Et je hais Kiri. Je suis donc venus ici dans l'espoir d'être accepter. » se contenta de répondre Aelios d'une voie calme.

« Ils sont tous... Mort ? Parce qu'ils ont aider un ninja de Konoha ? Mais c'est horrible ! » hurla alors Sakura, ce qui surpris tout le monde.

« C'est la guerre, aider un ennemis est un acte de haute trahison. Mais cependant, je n'arrive pas à leurs pardonné. » répondit sèchement Aelios.

« Je vois... Tu passeras tes test demains avec l'équipe 7. A savoir Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi. » dit alors Tsunade comme pour mettre à thermes à la discutions, avant de les congédier, à l'exeption d'Aelios et Sakura. « Sakura, tu hébergeras notre invité le temps que je lui trouve une maison digne d'un clan. »

« Hein ? Mais Tsunade sama ? » répondit la fleure de cerisier,surprise, Aelios soupira.

« Je ne veut pas déranger. » Ce qui lui valut un regard perçant de la blonde.

« Ce serais bête que tu ne meurt de froid non ? »

Aelios soupira, comprenant que la discutions était close, il sorti du bureau, suivit par Sakura. Il marchèrent tout deux dans les rues sombres de Konoha,jusqu'a un petit appartement, surement la résidence de Sakura. La jeune femme entra en silence, suivit par Aelios qui se stoppa un peu.

« Tu vit seule? » Il semblait un peu surpris, mais pas autant qu'elle.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Elle demanda, intriguée de sa reaction.

« Non comme ça, tu à l'air sympathique, je pensais que tu aurais déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie. » répondit il franchement, sans gène, faisant rougir la jeune Haruno, après quoi il retira son manteau et le déposa sur le canapé, restant en débardeur noir moulant, ce qui montra son bras droit tatoué.

« C'est quoi ce tatouage ? » demanda t'elle avec intérêt. « il est beau.

Comme toute réponse, Aelios se mordit le pouce droit, faisant couler un peu de sang qu'il passa le long du tatouage, suite à un ''pouf'' sonore et un nuage de fumée blanche, un katana au manche noir, parcouru de petits motifs dorée, une garde circulaire dorée et une lame rouge sang, fit son apparition. Aelios attrapa la lame en vol, sous le regard surpris de Sakura.

« C'est un sceau d'invocation, pour éviter de transporter la lame sur moi et m'alourdir. Cette lame est l'héritage de mon père. La lame en elle même est faîte de chakra pur cristallisé et maintenue en place par un métal rouge. »

Sakura rester bouche bée, Aelios fit un signe et l'arme disparue, il s'allongea en silence sur le divan après avoir retiré ses bottes, il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, la jeune Haruno s'en allant vers sa chambre. Elle se retourna un bref instant pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit avant de fermer la porte sans attendre de réponse de la part de son invité, qui lâcha un ''bonne nuit'' avant de fermer les yeux et s'endormir.


End file.
